Til we meet again
by missmie
Summary: Years have passed since the battle against the fallen angel and Ciel is determined to meet Sebastian once more after he vanished after the angel was killed. After an incident with an Occult, Ciel is asked to kill a demon but Ciel wants to interrogate the demon for info. He needs to find Sebastian, he needs to locate his demon.


Disclaimer I don't own Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler  
Wrote this during recovery from second-degree burns after a pitcher broke filled with boiling water so written with a speech typing program  
first black butler fic  
enjoy

* * *

As the spring started to turn to summer, in the mansion belonging to the Earl of Phantomhive, there was a messenger sent to plead for help from the master who was now 17 years old. It had been for years since he achieved his goal of revenge; however, his deal with Sebastian was forfeited when the dying Angel had caused the demon to vanish into thin air. His contract seal on his I had faded but had not completely disappeared, so Ciel had to believe that Sebastian was still alive. So, their contract while muted was still in effect, meaning Sebastian had claimed to his soul. But now Ciel was no longer the 13-year-old boy who the demon had served now, he was a 17-year-old man.

"Sorry, may you repeat that." commanded a startled Ciel.

"An Occult tried to summon a demon, and they succeeded however another cult attempted to use the demon for their own purposes and have trapped him making him powerless. We believe that we can extract some well-needed information, but when we asked Scotland Yard, they refused to help us. Sir Arthur said that you would be able to help us." Replied the man standing before the great Ciel Phantomhive.

"Did he now? Why should I help you?" Questioned Ciel.

"Please, Sir, please help us. You seem to have knowledge on demons as from what we gathered after a fire here you had been taken by an occult for a reason such as this, but you survived their sacrifice meaning you must have done something to defeat a demon or at least torture it."

"Just how do you know that?" snarled Ciel "That is something that only a select few know, and I'm sure none of them would tell you a lot." Ciel advanced on the man who seemed startled at the earl's actions. "Meaning that you knew what that cult was doing because someone in your division was part of it, or all of you were."

"I-I-I" stuttered the man.

"Well, then I shall deal with this demon then for you, Sir Arthur." Yelled Ciel and the man turned pale and whirled around as the Scotland Yard inspector came in.

"Thank you Lord Phantomhive we have arrested his accomplices this occult shall answer for their crimes and will be dealt with." Informed the inspector as officers dragged away the man in handcuffs. Once he was sure that he and Ciel were alone, the aging inspector looked towards the earl. He was different from four years ago, the young earl seemed haunted, despaired and Sir Arthur suspected that the origin was on the butler that once was considered Ciel Phantomhive's shadow who was now nowhere to be found. Sir Arthur figured that the butler wasn't entirely human, but his absence greatly affected the earl that now stood in front of him. "I don't wish to burden you, but I must ask if you can deal with the demon for us…" started to ask the inspector.

"It is my duty as the watchdog for the queen to protect Her Majesty and the country. I will deal with this demon as you deal with those scums."

This is how Ciel Phantomhive found himself as he was escorted by inspectors as he strolled through an abandoned cathedral. The secret passage located in an annex was opened, and Ciel descended entering the dark basement as animalistic sounds came from a room that was down such an eerily stoned hallway. Standing on either side of the doorway of that led down the long-stretched hallway stood 2 police officers.

"Sir Arthur said you would be coming, Lord Phantomhive. The demon is in the room down this hall. If you have need of assistance, we will be here along with those who escorted you here." Addressed one of the officers.

"There will be no need, I have some questions to ask at this demon, and then I will eliminate him. I assume that the occult left torture devices in that room to use on the demon, then?" questioned Ciel.

"Yes, my lord, they did." Answered the other officer.

"Alright, do not enter the room no matter what you hear, do I make myself clear?" instructed Ciel as he stood waiting for an acknowledgment of his orders.

"Yes, my lord."

"Yes, Sir."

Ciel held his head up high and strolled down the hallway and opened the dungeon door, slamming it close behind him.

This room seemed like the tower of London's torture chamber torture instruments line the wall but what drew his attention was in the center of the room was a torture table laying in front of him in the middle of a large circle with many symbols carved into the stone floor. Laying on top of the table was a figure that seemed to be made of black smoke. Its waist was shackled to the table by metal with more strange symbols carved into it. Chains were attached to manacles that seemed to be made of the same kind of metal and covered in the same looking symbols, but these Chains shackled the demon's limbs as they locked around each wrist and ankle. But what drew Ciel's attention was the burning red eyes that pierced him. Ciel pretended to examine the torture instruments that lined the wall noticing that each instrument was carved with different symbols.

"I was told to kill you right away." Spoke Ciel as he cataloged each instrument, noting that some were modified. "However, I believe I have some questions that you might be able to answer, and I am willing to take as long as I need to get those answers from you. I am no stranger to torture, whether it is of being tortured or being the torturer." Ciel smirked when he received no answer. "I see, well I'm not all that surprised. I did not expect you to happily roll over and answer my questions or reply to what I say so easily." Ciel whirled around locking his left eye with the demon's right giving the demon a vicious grin mirrored much as Sebastian's had been. "I'll just have to loosen your lips then."

A growl met his statement, and Ciel chuckled as he stroked his hand across some of the weapons. "You see I made a contract with a demon and 4 years ago the demon was castaway. So, for 4 years I have waited for his return, and he has not come back." Ciel explained wanting to get right to it, to get straight to the point.

The demon started chuckling and then a multi distorted voice, which seemed so faintly familiar, began to speak. "Why do you care what happened to a demon? Surely you are satisfied that you kept your soul?" snarked the demon.

"If you must know this demon was close to me and I will know what happened to him even if it takes 80 years even if I have to travel to hell myself and beat the answer out of every living vessel that is there." Grinned Ciel sadistically as he removed a curved harvest scythe from the wall inspecting the blade, he placed it back on the wall and removed a dagger hybrid looking spear where spikes decorated the end of the sharp blade.

"My, my how childish." croaked the voice. "So honest and quick to share all your info as you stand there playing with other's toys."

"I would not try to provoke me by saying such things." Retorted Ciel. "I will torture you until I have the information I want."

"Surely you must know the truth nothing could send a demon back like that your demon must be dead." Smirked the demon.

"He cannot be killed; he would not so easily be defeated." Snarled Ciel.

"You give this demon too much credit then." Responded the demon dryly.

"I give him credit where it is due for 4 years, I have suffered not knowing his fate for 4 years I have waited for him to return either for my soul or to continue to serve by my side." Proclaimed Ciel circling the bound demon as like he, the earl was a beast and the demon its meek prey.

"What an interesting tale indeed. Tell me why you would do this for a demon surely you would be satisfied with keeping your soul?" Asked the demon in feint interest.

"That is none of your concern I want answers, and I want them now!" snapped Ciel as he shoved the hybrid weapon into the demon's shoulder, and it wailed in agony as the wound smoked with grey clouds.

"A selfish brat like you deserves no answers." Howled the Demon. "Why do you care so much for this demon."

"Because I love him, and I need him." answered Ciel truthfully. "If he is truly dead, then I will have my revenge, and I'll use you as practice. I have already received the revenge I thirsted for, after my parent's murder, and I shall obtain revenge for those who have wronged my demon and took him from my side, any who helped in their attempts to break the contract. Because they failed. You may not see this because of my hair, but I wear a patch to obstruct those from seeing the proof of our contract. I know he is alive for my seal while faint still is there meaning he is alive, and I will not rest until I find him." Ciel as he lifted his bangs revealing the black patch covering his right eye. He then ripped off his eye Patch exposing the faint seal in crested in his eye which was no longer a bright purple-pink but his natural blue eye color. "This seal is proof that he is alive, and I will not rest until I find him." proclaimed Ciel as he rammed the spear close to the cavity where a demon's supposed heart may lie. "Now I will torture you until you tell me the truth."

"Who are you?" finally asked the demon with what Ciel thought could be hope, but surely, he imagined it.

"I guess you should know the name of who will eventually kill you. My name is Ciel Phantomhive, and I will torture you until I pry the truth from you and your lies."

"But the contract forbids me of lying to you." Replied the demon with what could be thought of as softness, love, and affection. Ciel froze as he pulled the weapon from the demon's body.

"Contract?" inquired Ciel fighting to keep the hope at bay that wished to rise up and swallow him whole.

"Yes, the contract made when you were almost killed and sacrificed by the occult. You made a contract with me to avenge your parent's murder, and in exchange, I would obtain your soul. 4 years ago, as we battled a fallen Angel, who had taken your parents lives and who had corrupted the queen. 4 years ago, you were on death's door as you dangled from a bridge with your eyes closed as I battled the Angel in my true form while London was burning around us from Pluto's flames, as Ash foolishly tried to sway me to his side." Recited the demon as the distorted voice was finally identified as a distorted multi-vocal version of the voice of Sebastian.

"David?" asked Ciel cautiously as he tested to see if this was a trick.

"Surely you joke, after all, you gave me the name Sebastian." Smirked the demon.

"Sebastian." Exhaled a shocked Ciel.

"Yes, my young Lord. But perhaps Young lord is no longer an appropriate term to call you." Came the familiar superior tone that was Sebastian.

"You-you, I shall…." Started to articulate Ciel.

"What is it? Will you behave like Lady Elizbeth did when you didn't wear the ring, she brought you when that reaper stayed under my tutelage?" teased the demon.

"I should leave you to right here and now. YOU USELESS BUTLER HOW DARE YOU ACT SO SMUG AND COCKY AFTER ALL I'VE BEEN THROUGH. YOU ACT AS IF THIS WHOLE TIME AS I WORRIED FRETTED AND SEARCHED FOR YOU FOR 4 YEARS AND YOU ARE IN SEEMINGLY NO RUSH TO COLLECT WHAT IS OWED." Shouted a furious Ciel.

"Because I thought you were dead." Answered the demon.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE ORDERED TO NEVER LIE TO ME." Screamed Ciel.

"I am telling you the truth. I believed you to be dead with your soul having not passed on which is why this contract seal on my hand had faded so much yet remained as if mocking me that I failed to protect you that your life was taken. I believe that you would be dead, I didn't care about eating your soul why would I come to claim something that was only going to break me."

"LIES ALL OF THEM!" rebuffed Ciel in furry.

"I AM NOT LYING MASTER I TELL THE TRUTH!" shouted back Sebastian.

"YOU LIED TO ME, YOU LIED TO ME THEN WHEN YOU DISAPPEARED AND YOUR LYING NOW!"

"THEN ORDER ME, MY LORD, THE CONTRACT STILL BEATS, STILL LAYS ENTACT."

"LIES FOR MY SEAL HAS NOT COME BACK, HAS NOT SHINED. IF WE ARE FACING ANOTHER THEN, WHY HAS IT NOT COME BACK, WHAT HOLDS YOU BACK SEBASTIAN!"

"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT TO FULLY RETURN BECAUSE THEN I WOULD HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO TAKE YOUR SOUL, TO DEVOUR IT THAT WOULD BE TRULY TORTUROUS TO ME MASTER."

"DO NOT TRY AND TRICK ME BY USING MY FEELINGS AGAINST ME."

"I AM NOT! I AM GUIDED BY MY OWN WHILE I AM A DEMON, I STILL FEEL LOVE, I FEEL LOVE FOR SINS, FOR SOULS, BUT FOR SOME REASON I HAVE RECENTLY FELT LOVE FOR YOU! WHY WOULD I RETURN TO SEE YOUR SOUL HAUNTING AND WANDERING WHEN I KNEW YOU WOULD BE DEAD!" Shouted Sebastian as his voice started to soften and ache. "How could I? Knowing that I would never see your blue eye coldly calculating your next move again. I would not wish to see your soul if I could not see you alive and breathing."

"Why should I believe this?" demanded Ciel his pain finally expressing itself with his voice expressing the agony that he felt for those four years of not knowing Sebastian's fate.

"I don't know." Answered Sebastian before a dry chuckle left his lips. "I guess the only way you could do it would be for you to order the contract to be reinstated."

"But you seem to be against that." pointed out Ciel emptily.

"I am, now that I know that your alive and know how you felt I will not take your soul, even if it means I'd die."

"Then what would be the point of you staying, I should just kill you now Sebastian. Kill you so this can end for me so I can move on. So, then I can love Elizabeth like I am supposed to."

"And wouldn't that be just convenient for you Lord you get your happy ending you keep your soul." Hissed Sebastian.

"I would give you my soul now right now and then if it meant you can resume and stay here, but you seem against it Sebastian you seem against keep staying connected to me to be my servant of being bonded to me."

"Well, what else would you do? What could you do, add the contract to keep this from happening?" taunted Sebastian with malice, but his taunt brought an idea to the human lord.

"Sebastian, I order you to remain my servant till the end of my days to grow as I grow until I have passed on to either heaven or hell. I order you to never forget that I am your master, I am the only master you will serve to be by my side on to my death or to any transformation I will undergo whether it be becoming a reaper, a demon, an angel, or until my spirit moves on. I order for our contract to be restated, to remain even after death." Commanded Ciel. A bright light burst from Ciel's right eye, Ciel fell onto his knees on the floor as he held his hands to his eye as he screamed while the dimmed Contract flared back to life after four years of being muted.

Sebastian's hand glowed as the symbol burst through the dark-clouded smoke form, it glowed on the hand as Sebastian screamed in agony as slowly his black smoked fingers and hand had human skin start to appear, soon his arms, his legs, his chest covered were covered with skin until he was back in is old form. His old clothes reappeared and chained to the table was the Sebastian that had served as Ciel's butler, in tailcoat and even the gloves. However, Sebastian noticed his body started to shrink his height. Ciel still holding his hand to his right eye watched as the previous body he knew as Sebastian's seemed to grow younger before his eye.

His body started turning to that of a 25-year-old then continued until Sebastian now looked to be around 18 to 20 years old. His arms and legs were being stretched as the chains pulled his limbs.

"Master, please release me." asked the demon as he winced at the pain.

"I need to make sure that you truly are Sebastian before I release you." Informed Ciel as he circled the chained demon cataloging the younger appearance. "Who was Jack the Ripper, and what was his fate?"

"Jack the Ripper was Madame Red assisted by a grim ripper that posed as her butler named Grell Sutcliff. Madame Red was going to kill you but found she couldn't. Grell killed her with his reaper tool." Answered Sebastian the last word.

"Grell is officially considered a female now, a gift from upper management." Informed Ciel coming to a stop at the feet of the chained demon. "What play was performed for the orphan children when the company celebrated its anniversary?"

"Hamlet, which due to the children crying out at the duel scene caused you to ad lib the play, making Hamlet throw away revenge." Answered Sebastian.

"Hello Sebastian, you better be still one hell of a butler." Smirked Ciel as he pried a loose stone from the floor breaking the circle.

"What kind of butler would I be if I wasn't." retorted Sebastian. "I hope you don't think I forgot your confession." Ciel only chuckled as he knew, that his relationship with his butler was not going to be the same as it had been.

* * *

Fav, follow and Review


End file.
